Broken Love
by The Fallen Truth
Summary: NaruIta and NaruSasu. Naruto's father Iruka is abused by his lover Ibiki, but when an affair with Kakashi is uncovered the abuse is also placed on Naruto. Afraid, Naruto runs to Itachi. What happens when Sasuke is thrown into the mix?
1. Prologue

**Broken Love **

**By: The Fallen Truth ****Rated: M **

**Summary:** Naruto is the son of Iruka and Ibiki, the lover of Itachi, and the secret admirer of Sasuke. His dads are constantly fighting and have been for as long as he can remember. Recently the fighting has gotten worse because Ibiki caught Iruka with Kakashi. Naruto has always been Ibiki's punching bag once he got tired of beating on Iruka. Naruto has always known that he loves Sasuke but since his best friend was straight he had settled for, and fallen in love with, the next best thing – the next Uchiha – Itachi.

**Warnings: **Okay, this is a… complicated story, as you can tell. There is yaoi, but we don't care now do we?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

* * *

Prologue

We had been friends for years; I'd met him right after my fifth birthday. I was at daycare that Saturday morning in July, because my father Iruka had had to go into work, when two strange looking boys walked in and started talking to Ms. Tsunade, the owner of the daycare.

_13 years prior_

**"Niisan, I don't want to be with all these strange people!" I turned away from the blocks I had been playing with, when I heard a soft voice that had never previously touched my ears. There were two new boys standing near Ms. Tsunade, the elder of the two talking with her. The smaller of the two boys was sporting shaggy, raven-black hair that fell across his face, covering most of his forehead and covering his left eye. His right eye was dark as coal, matching his hair perfectly. His pale skin covered his lithe body and contrasted with his hair; he was beautiful.**

**The older boy was slightly taller then his brother, his pale skin equally contrasting with his midnight hair. He had a serious look on his face and didn't seem like a very active person. He kept quiet as his brother whined to return home, the younger raven almost in tears.**

**"Hey it's okay; you should come play with me. It's really fun here at daycare! Oh, come on, don't be shy!" I was trying to comfort the raven, forgetting about the older crow completely. **

**"Can I Itachi?" the small raven stared at his brother with pleading eyes.**

**"Hn." Was the only response he received.**

**"So what's your name anyway?" I was curious of this small pale boy. What was he so afraid of?**

**"Sa…Sasuke…" he stammered, unsure of trusting me with that information. "…Yours?"**

**"Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" my energetic response seemed to surprise him, but he wasn't frightened anymore. He smiled slightly and I could see in his eyes that we would become the best of friends.**

**

* * *

**

so...where am i headed with this??? keep reading, i'll update when i get chp. 1 finished!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

well here's chapter one, hopefully you all enjoy and please review...i need to know if it's worth giving you the rest!

* * *

Chapter One

Here we were, still the best of friends, even though we had met just over twelve years ago. Despite our long friendship and strong commitment to each other, it was not him I was relating to now. Instead, now, it was the older raven, Uchiha Itachi.

When Sasuke and I had became friends, Itachi never spent much more than a few minutes with us, and that was on rare occasions. He usually spent his time out with his own friends, Kisame and Hidan, or he was holed up in his room working on who knows what. Surprisingly though, one night all of that changed. That night Itachi and I bonded and nothing was ever the same after that.

I was sitting in my second floor bedroom listening, once again, to my father and his lover arguing, no, fighting, about something.They're at it again; fighting, screaming…will it ever stop? I don't know how much more of this I can take. Sasuke told me a long time ago that as long as we talked I would have a place to run too. Even then he didn't know how much he was telling me considering I had never told him how bad it could and does get. He has only always thought that it was normal fighting over money or whatever; I just never told him that it got this bad. The bruises they left on each other made me sick, as did the blood I constantly had to clean out of the carpets. All I knew was that I needed to get out; to get away, but how far could I go before they noticed. Ibiki was probably drunk again and I refused to hear him beating on the more feminine of the two, my father Iruka. So, instead of staying in the house, I left my window by way of the closest tree and walked over to Sasuke's house.

Like usual I went to his garage, planning to curl up in the corner and sleep like I always did when I sneaked out of the house with no one ever knowing I had ever been there. Tonight was different though. When I got into the cold place right inside the window, barely inside the garage, I saw the shadow of a man standing perfectly still, watching me. For a mere instant I thought it was Sasuke watching me, but this man was far too tall to have been my friend.

"What are you doing here Uzumaki?" his voice wasn't harsh, but it wasn't soft either; it was a detached monotone, though there was a certain melody apparent.

"Itachi? I…I didn't think you'd be out here. I'm sorry I disturbed you." I turned to leave but stopped and looked back when I heard him soften a small amount.

"You just got here Naruto; don't be in such a rush. Come; tell me why you are sneaking around our garage at one o'clock in the morning." For the first time since I'd met him twelve years ago Itachi seemed open, soft, and caring.

"You've never called me Naruto before," I whispered softly. "You have always called me Uzumaki."

"Well…Naruto is your name, isn't it?" His voice reeked of sarcasm, though it still seemed kind.

"Yes…but…" I was confused by his sudden kindness. _Where was this coming from? _

"Well then I should be able to call you that, right?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I closed my eyes, picturing the light smirk play across his full and lovely lips. He was so beautiful, especially with his…

"Naruto?" his sudden question pulled me from my reverie and caused my cheeks to blush a slight pink.

"Yes?" _why was he being so nice to me?_

"You never told me why you are in our garage." My eyes had gotten used to the darkness by now so I could see him beckoning me to him.

I walked to where he held his arms out, surprised when he wrapped them around me and pulled me into his lap. He was so warm!

"It's a long story…" I whispered as I leaned my head back onto his shoulder; I couldn't help it. Surprisingly enough he laid his head against mine instead of repelling me like I thought he would.

"I've got time, Naru." His voice was as soft as his cheek against my forehead. _Did Itachi seriously just call me Naru?_

"Okay, if you really want to know." I was hesitant in telling him but his concern seemed so sincere. "Well you know that Iruka is my father and Ibiki is basically my step-father right?" I hoped to god that telling him the one thing that not even my best friend knew about wouldn't backfire into my face.

"Yes, I remember." He actually sounded interested in what I was about to say.

"Okay, well, about a year after they got together Ibiki had some trouble at work which caused him to start drinking; Ibiki is _not _a nice drunk. Every time he drank he started beating Iruka into a bloody pulp. Then it started getting worse, the more he drank the more violent he got. Usually after they fought I would have to go clean up all the stains and whatever or I would get the rest of Ibiki's anger taken out on me since Iruka was no longer conscious." Remembering all of those horrible nights caused a few quiet tears to fall.

Itachi then turned me around so that I could still sit on his lap but he could watch me tell him my tale at the same time. His eyes searched my face, looking for something that was unknown to me.

"So anyway, tonight Ibiki found out that for the last six months or so Iruka has been having an affair with a man named Kakashi and was planning on leaving him as soon as he could afford to. Ibiki was furious, I'm not sure what happened exactly since I came here, but I called Kakashi on my way out so that he could save my father for at least a little while." I'd felt that warm liquid running down my cheeks earlier and though now it had started falling again I only felt the soft pale skin of Itachi's right hand.

"Naru, do you come here every time they fight?" Itachi's voice was soft, not wishing to infringe upon the blond's thoughts.

"Yes, unless Ibiki gets to me before I can get out my window. Please don't say anything Itachi…" Naruto could see a fury unlike any he had seen before in the coal eyes of this older raven. "Iruka is working on a way to get us away from him, so it won't be much longer." He looked into those angry eyes, scared that Itachi would do something rash and get all of them hurt in the process.

"Alright, I won't take any action toward Ibiki, but if he touches you again promise me that I will be the first to know and that you will tell me immediately?" His voice was strong, commanding, and hard to refuse.

"Yes, Itachi, I promise."

Over the next few days things at the Uzumaki residence were not happy though the violence seemed to be over. Itachi was spending a lot more time with Sasuke and Naruto, volunteering to drive them around town in his black and red Ferrari. After about a week of this 'special attention' Sasuke became suspicious of his brother's actions.

"Itachi, what's going on?" the younger Uchiha asked on their way to pick up the blond.

"What do you mean Sas?" Itachi knew exactly what his brother was talking about, which only annoyed Sasuke further.

"I mean why are you so interested in spending time with us all of a sudden? You never wanted to before and now that's all you ever do." Sasuke tried not to allow too much annoyance to fill his voice but Itachi heard it anyway.

"Am I not allowed to spend time with my brother and his friend?" looks like Sasuke wasn't going to give up on this riddle.

"It's not that I care, because I don't, I just want to know why. You don't _like_ him do you?"

* * *

(see http//xlibis. xl.funpic.de/wp-content/uploads/2006/10/resizedferrari-599-gto-mugello-concept001.jpg for the right image, but don't forget to remove spaces) 


	3. Chapter 2: First Time, Love

* * *

Sorry this one took so long, time is short now-a-days. Anyways this chapter is MAJOR YAOI!!! If you don't like yaoi stop reading once you get to the first break of stars. If you continue reading and don't like yaoi that is NOT my problem and I will not tolerate any flames because of your distaste, I gave you warning so it's not my problem. Anyway for those of you that do enjoy yaoi please enjoy and let me know what you think of it! have fun!!!

* * *

Chapter Two

Two months had passed since I told Itachi the secrets of my past, two months and nothing bad had happened to him, maybe I could tell Sasuke and everything would be okay.

After I told Itachi, he started hanging out with his brother and me a lot more. He gave me his cell phone number in case anything happened and I needed him right away I would be able to reach him. I called him once and after that we started calling each other every night. I never knew how much fun we could have just talking about nothing. Then about a month ago while we were joking with each other on the phone I said we should go out sometime, only have jokingly, and he actually agreed. We started spending every day with each other and when things with Ibiki got really bad, I climbed in his window and we talked all night, instead of me sleeping in the garage.

It was that first night that I slept in his room he decided we should go out publicly.

"I'll be taking tomorrow off so we can spend the day together. I wasn't to whole world to see me with my Naru…" his voice was so orgasmic that I couldn't help but agree, not that I would have disagreed anyway.

"Alright, if you really want to." I spoke softly, my words muffled by the fact that my head was snuggled against his neck.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." His voice was soft against my neck, waking me gently.

"Hmmm," I groaned, rolling over to see him standing near the bed holding a tray of food. "What the…?" _what's with the tray?_

"Breakfast in bed, Naru, what did you think it was?" I blushed slightly at his sarcasm, not quite fully awake yet.

"Oh, for me?" I just couldn't get past his kindness. When we were alone like this Itachi was the sweetest man alive.

"No, it's for the perfectly tanned beauty next to you." I turned to look. "Stop being so insecure Naru, of course it's for you!" he laughed lightly, rolling his eyes and placing the tray in my lap; it's contents unbelievable! There was bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, a glass of orange juice and a small bowl of ramen on the side. I couldn't wait to chow down.

"Oh my god Itachi, do you really think I can eat all this?" my sarcasm was obvious and my smile wide.

"No Naru, I'm sure you could eat twice that and more!" he grinned at me, his smile lighting his eyes. "Now enjoy, I'll be back up in a few minutes to take the tray downstairs and get u in the shower." His grin shocked and surprised me but I blew it off as merely a joke and eagerly dug into my breakfast.

* * *

The hot water flowed over my body, flattening my usually wild hair. I stood still, letting my muscles relax under the pressure of the water, breathing deep of the steam that had so quickly filled the room.

The door opened.

I turned my head at the sound of the lock clicking in place and what thudded like clothes hitting the floor.

"Naru…that water must be really warm to fill up the room with steam that fast." Itachi's whispered voice almost missed my ears as I looked into his smiling eyes, the water still pounding on my head.

"I-Itachi, did you need something in here?" I'd never in my life expected to see him standing naked outside a shower -- that I was occupying -- in the process of joining me inside.

"Yes actually Naru, I was hoping you could do something for me," he spoke gently while placing a pale hand on my tanned shoulder.

His eyes were soft, inviting me to them. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer, his nakedness exciting me. "What could I do for you love?" I looked up his body, my eyes taking in his perfectly toned chest muscles, jealous of the water running over him.

Feeling his full lips crush themselves over mine was my only response. The kiss caused a small moan to erupt from me. I used what was left of my self-control to pull my hands up to his pecks and push away from him, gasping.

"Itachi…?" I was curious as to where his sudden naked affection was coming from; he usually was so controlled.

"Trust me Naru, I'll be gentle." His eyes were full of passion and I wanted more than anything to take from him all that he was offering me, but I'd never done anything like this before. _Can I handle him?_

I looked at his painfully perfect face, already knowing that I trusted him and would let him do whatever he pleased to me. I nodded.

He smiled erotically, watching the water cover my face, his hands moving across my back removing what space there was left between us. Again he crushed his lips to mine sucking out what little amount of oxygen I had so far regained from his last kiss.

I moaned as he pushed me against the wet inner wall of the shower, bringing both of my hands to rest above my head, holing them with only one of his own. His other hand traveled over my chest, followed closely by his untamed mouth. I couldn't help but allow the soft though passionate sounds to escape my throat.

His fingers lingered just above my hipbones for an instant before he let his nails trace just above the water soaked tuff of blond hair; his touch sending bolts of lightening up through my stomach.

He was sucking and nibbling and my nipple, turning it a bruised violet. His combination of teeth and fingernails drove me to the edge, causing the hot water from the still running shower to mix with the pre-cum that covered the head of my now trembling erection.

I groaned wildly, thanking all that is holy that we were the only ones in the Uchiha household. At the sound of my extreme pleasure Itachi tore into me. His large pale fingers ran over to briefly and gently squeeze my ass before two of them pushed into the round pink hole that had so clearly been begging for attention. They probed into me – massaging the tight and unused muscles throwing my body into pure Nirvana.

Those fingers scissored into me, stretching and preparing me for his growing erection. The pain of his movements was not enough to even compare to the reverberating pleasure that was rolling itself throughout my body.

"Oh Itachi—oh…my…god!" I couldn't help but scream out his name. What he was doing to me was the best torture I had ever endured. He was still smiling at me, the points of his canines peeking over his bottom lip, causing his grin to look that much more enticing. His eyes – so filled with lust and some other emotion I had not seen there before – threw my body into deeper convulsions forcing my stomach to tighten –squeezing his fingers – and slightly louder moans to erupt from my now open mouth.

"Tell me when you're ready for me Naru, only then will you get all that you ask for." He chuckled wickedly, his free hand roaming over my now huge erection; I watched as it briefly rubbed against his hand sending shivers up my spin and wrapping my legs around his waist. He held me like that, one hand continuing to scissor into me while the other was held against the small of my back. My hands, now released and caught up in the pleasure, dug into his back leaving welts and scratches up the entire length. The water was thankfully still running warm against our heated skins.

"ITA–!" I screamed as he removed his hand from my back to settle just below my erection, firmly though gently squeezing my balls.

"Tell me what you want Naru." the velvet voice hot against the skin of my abdomen. Lifting me gently he lowered his face towards the wet tuft of blond hair just beneath my jutting hipbones. The intake of my breath stopped abruptly as I realized where his lips where headed. He once again pinned me against the water drowned wall, kissing lower as he moved. He removed his fingers from the slightly swollen pink hole that they had so recently been pleasuring. I whined at that. His now free hand moved to place my legs atop his broad shoulders while his second hand continued to caress my testicles.

His mouth swallowed my erection then, his tongue tantalizingly soft and wet against my most sensitive skin. He suckled gently, enjoying the taste of my heat and loving the whining moans that escaped me every time his teeth nipped or tongue moved.

"Now Ita – I need you!" I couldn't help but practically beg. His mouth was just too much force me. Already he had pushed me to the edge and I needed the Nirvana that his hands had been promising me. "Please!"

"No need to beg Naru, though it has an appealing nature." He smiled, sliding his fingers back into me so as to be sure I was truly ready for him. I groaned at his movement, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. After only a few seconds of his returned scissoring motion he pulled me closer into him and with my intake of breath he made entrance.

Stars. I swear I saw stars. The head of his erection rammed into me, throwing my entire body into convulsions. The immense size that filled me was incredible. His strong arms wound around me, allowing his movements to become stronger. The water pounded over us, rinsing his stomach of my pre-cum mixture. One of my hands dug deeper into the flesh of his back every time he pounded into me, while my other hand slid across the wet tiles of the shower. He pulled my hand between us, placing it around my throbbing erection.

"Ah –" my groans continued to get louder as his throaty moans joined in. I bounced with him causing him to push deeper into me. He was nearing my prostate, his hand still massaging my testicles. His throbbing penis touched my prostate lightly causing me to scream out in pleasure.

"Oh god!" the way he felt against my skin was beyond anything I had ever felt before. I kissed hard into his neck, attempting to muffle my sounds.

"Squeeze it Naru," he pulled me away from me only enough to allow my hand to move with him in perfect rhythm.

My hand embraced my own erection moving in time with Itachis' movements. His speed increased as did the friction in my hand. My lips covered his neck, sucking and biting as he neared the spot that we both wished he would touch.

"Naru…be careful there…you know…what that'll…do to me…" he moaned into my ear, his cheek against mine.

"Uh…that's why…I do it…" even though he was my semi I could still get to him like no one else could. I bit into him, sucking harder that usual, leaving a violent purple bruise.

"Naru!" he growled deeply, squeezing me tighter to him and pushing farther in than he had been before.

He tore into me, ramming against me harder that I had thought possible. He pounded me into those wet tiles causing both of my hands to grab at his back in some pain but pure pleasure.

Harder; harder he rammed hitting my prostate with every inch of his hardness. I was almost to my breaking point. I screamed out his name yet again.

"Fill me Itachi – give me every thing!" I was gasping; he was still pounding into my prostate allowing me to feel his pre-cum against my already wet skin. "I need you – I need to –"

"Not yet Naru." He cut me off with his passionate words ramming into me yet again. I could feel the shower water beginning to chill and the wet tiles holding me in place against him. My body rocked with his, my lips returning to his neck, my hands digging into his back.

"Ita – Ita! Please! Oh god!" I'm sure I sounded ridiculous but I didn't care, I was losing my self-control, how much longer could I hold this in?

He removed his hand from my balls, reaching down and turning off the water. He continued to pound into me as he carried me from the bathroom to his bedroom. He laid me down on the edge of our bed, still soaking wet, and pulled himself out to the tip. He looked at me, knowing he was almost finished, and thrust back into me jarring my prostate and removing my mouth from him. He leaned into me as he pounded, devouring my chest every time he slammed into me. I reached for blankets and pillows, anything to occupy my hands while he fulfilled both of our desires.

"Naru," he groaned, "are you ready?" I could see in his eyes how close he was and I nodded, unable to talk, only groan. "Good." He pulled out again, to the head – groaning as he moved, then he rammed into me deeper then before, over-filling me with pleasure. At the warmth of his explosion inside me I couldn't control myself any longer. He thrust in one more time then laid there, our stomachs stuck together with my semen, breathing heavily. He kissed my neck and chest gently before looking at me; a fact I was glad for since it gave me time to remove the stupid grin from my face.

We laid that way for the next few minutes, allowing our racing hearts to slow and our bodies to stop shaking.

"That was incredible Naru." He spoke softly as we moved up the bed so we could go under the blankets and not have to move again for the rest of the night.

Lying in his arms, on the edge of sleep I could only whisper one thing.

"Better believe it love."

* * *

review!!!! chapter three is coming soon!!! 


	4. Chapter 3: Vacation

well here it is...chapter three. sorry it took so long but i havnt had time to type it up for y'all. anyways hope you like it! please review!!!

* * *

Chapter Three

Vacation

"Mornin' Naruto!" Sasuke's voice broke into my concentration. He was early today.

"Hey Sas. Why so early? I'm just trying to finish this assignment for work real quick." I'd thought I would be able to get my extra work done before they got here. Good thing I'd gotten ready before I started working on this.

"Itachi wanted to see you again before he had to catch his flight."

"Oh yeah he leaves today doesn't he?" I hadn't forgotten, in fact we had been up all night talking about it.

"Yep. Come on, let's go; he's getting anxious."

"Alright, I'm coming. Just one sec." I had one bruise left to cover and couldn't cover it with Sasuke in the room.

"Well hurry up or we're going to be late." He left my room with my bag in his thin arms. Though contrary to popular belief he is not weak, in fact he is one of the strongest people I know. Sasuke has been working out in a nightly routine since before we had met.

I pulled myself out of my memory quickly and went to the bathroom to find my foundation; the bruise on my forearm needed to be hidden; even if Itachi would be able to see through my cover no one else would.

I walked up to Itachis' oldest vehicle slowly, seeing the confusion in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to figure out why I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt in the middle of May.

"Hey Itachi, nice car! What year is this one? I forgot." His old blue mustang glittered in the sun like stars in the night. The white racing stripe was flawless, adding to the perfection of the beautiful old car.

This mustang had been a graduation gift from his best friend in college. He told me about her once; I believe her name was Anko. He said she'd saved him once but he didn't tell me how or what from. Either way she had apparently been well off, giving him a 1956 baby blue mustang for no apparent reason.

"Doesn't matter, Sasuke gets it tomorrow." Every time he left town Sasuke got his car; I never expected him to give up this one though. Itachi gets a new car where ever he goes and gets a new one when he gets back. He's gone through at least eighty cars in the last five years because of his trips.

"So how long are you gonna be gone this time?" he knew that I was only asking because Sasuke was near. He still didn't know that I spent my nights in his older brothers' bed.

"Not long I hope, so far it shouldn't be more than a month or two at the most but I won't know for sure until I'm back." I hated the fact that he had to go; and for two whole months? _This is gonna suck!_

"Hey dobe, not to interrupt, but what's with the long sleeves?" I knew Sasuke would ask eventually so I answered coolly.

"The rest of my shirts are dirty; I haven't done laundry in awhile. Besides it's not that hot out here." I'd been rehearsing that answer for at least the last half hour.

Looking once again disinterested, he only nodded and went back to staring out the window. Itachi looked at me with knowing yet curious eyes.

"Not now." I whispered.

"See you later Naruto!"

"'Bye Sas!" I watched him run into the large brown building that we were both interning at. I would have to go in soon but Itachi would make me tell him what happened first.

"Ita, do I have to explain it? Why can't we just pretend nothing happened this morning?" It's not that I didn't want to tell him, it's more that I don't want him to worry while he's gone.

"I need to know what he's doing so I know who to leave behind to watch over you while I'm gone."

"I'll be fine – I can take care of –"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence. Now, tell me what happened." His voice was worried and demanding, not telling him seemed to hurt him more than telling him would.

"Fine, but it's really no big deal. Don't give me that look, all that happened was after breakfast I was going to go back upstairs when Ibiki grabbed my arm and told me to go do the dishes. See? No big deal." His disapproving look told me that he knew I was hiding something still, but he didn't push it. "Now go catch that plane and don't worry about me, I'll be fine as long as you hurry back home to me."

"Oh Naru, you know I will. Please be careful while I'm gone, if anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself." His concern was obvious; his fear apparent.

"I'll do my best – just hurry back love." I really didn't want him to go.

"Now go to work, I gotta catch that flight."

"Okay, see you soon." I turned to go but stopped when he grabbed my arm. I looked at him as he pressed his warm lips against mine. He held me like that for only a few seconds, not wanting to let me go. I pushed my tongue into his mouth searching for his. I wrapped my arms around his neck – he pulled me closer to him probing deeper into my mouth. I moaned deeply as he pulled away, feeling my pants tighten.

Gasping, I tried to speak, "I've got to go in now love. Come home soon." I grabbed my work stuff and got out of his car.

"Not soon enough, Naru." He called out as I walked away from his car.

_Not soon enough…_


	5. Chapter 4: Ibiki Worsens

Chapter 4

I heard yelling from downstairs; though, this time it was only the T.V. and not Ibiki or Iruka. Ibiki wasn't home tonight and Kakashi was over again. They had invited me down for dinner but I'd already eaten and didn't want to impose since they couldn't be alone together very often. I could see in their eyes that they were thankful so I had returned to my room to get my dirty laundry together.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!!"

Shit. That's Ibikis' voice. I looked at the clock realizing that I had been asleep for the last two hours. He must have caught Iruka and Kakashi together somehow. Listening carefully I heard more voices floating up the stairway.

"Ibiki! I – I – please… don't… I –" Iruka was begging again. I ran down the stairs, bursting through the doors of the kitchen just in time to see Ibikis' hands surrounding Irukas' neck and Kakashi lying on the floor. Ibiki must have pushed him since Kakashis' head was bleeding and there was matching blood on the corner of the table.

"Naruto! Did you know about this?" Ibikis' eyes were on me causing my heart to jump into my throat. I looked at my father and saw the panic on his face. He shook his eyes frantically from side to side.

"No Ibiki, I've been sleeping for the last couple hours." Either way I knew I was gonna get hurt but hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

"Bullshit you little lying bitch! Don't you try to cover for this piece of shit!" so much for self preservation.

"No honestly I –" the hard punch to my left cheek efficiently shut me up. _That's gonna bruise tomorrow. _

"Shut up! Now that your _boyfriend_," he spat out the word like it was a disease, "isn't here to save you nobody will care how you look." He was glaring at me as if he was wishing I would just die where I stood without his effort.

"Don't you talk about him that way." I hated this man with all my being. Irukas' eyes widened at my words, he must have heard the growl of anger that was beginning to take me over.

He threw Iruka against the fridge and lunged toward me. I ran in the opposite direction heading for the living room. Something hard hit the back of my head – he must have thrown the vase that was on the table near the kitchen door. The blow caused me to trip over the vacuum cord, slamming me to the floor.

I tried to get back up but Ibiki grabbed my ankles and flipped me onto my back. He thrust his right foot into my neck, cutting off my air supply.

"You know better then to talk to me like that asshole." He leaned close to my face, the stench of stale alcohol strong. "You want to learn how to respect me? I'll be more then happy to give you a refresher course." His disgusting grin showed me that he would do it regardless of my answer.

"No, sir, I remember sir." I spat out the words while I gasped for air.

"Wrong answer maggot. I think you do need a refresher course." He removed his foot from my neck and started kicking me. Both of his feet struck into my ribs, first one then the other, shattering muscle and bone. As he kicked me I began losing consciousness because of the pain; I could hear Iruka yelling in the background somewhere, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. All I could think about was how Itachi had not even been gone two full weeks and I was already getting beaten again.

I barely heard a sharp scream erupt from somewhere close by as Ibikis' foot came into contact with the side of my head. A cloud of unconsciousness swept over me as I realized that scream had come from me.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Irukas' voice was close to me. 

"Sasuke is here to take you to work, please get up." The worried voice of my father startled me – _where am I? _"I'll tell him you're in the shower if you hurry."

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes and tried to move. "Okay," I grumbled. He helped me stand slowly, the pain of my ribs throbbing.

"I'll wrap those ribs after you shower; be careful please, I don't want you to get worse. And be quiet Ibiki is sleeping."

I could see the fear and sorrow in his eyes as we walked toward the stairs. As I got to the top I heard Iruka telling Sasuke I was just getting in the shower.

* * *

The hot water had felt so good against my violet skin; my entire left side was swollen and bruised, imprints still obvious from where Ibikis' shoes had made contact. My face had been slightly discolored from the kick to the head, but my foundation fixed that easily. 

Irukas' hands were gentle as he wrapped the bandages around my rib cage. It hurt to breath; it hurt to move, but the pressure helped some. I could almost hear Sasuke's impatient fingers thrumming on the table downstairs. Good thing dad cleaned Kakashis' blood off it.

"So, what happened last night before I came downstairs anyway?" I was curious why Ibiki had been so angry.

"He walked in on Kakashi and I packing my stuff. We were planning on taking only what was necessary to storage, having you pack today and leaving tomorrow." He was actually planning on going? He'd been talking about it for the last year but he'd never put any effort into actually going.

"Are we still leaving?"

"Not right now. The only way I could get him off you was to promise I'd stay with him and leave Kakashi. Thank god Kakashi understands." I could feel the sadness in his voice.

"Are you actually leaving Kakashi?" that would be the worse thing he could do.

"Just for right now until I have the strength to try and leave again. Next time I'll give you a warning." I could tell from the look in his eyes the he would never be strong enough to leave Ibiki. There was to much at stake.

"Don't leave Kaka–" he cut me off with a sad smile.

"Naruto, I will not put my love life above your safety. You are my son and the most important person in my life. Now get your stuff together, Sasuke is getting annoyed." He walked from the room, leaving me with my thoughts. _Itachi…_

"Sorry it took so long Sas, I couldn't find my keys."

"You don't need your keys dobe, I'm driving." He glared at me with pure impatience.

"I do for after work when I get home." God my ribs hurt so bad.

"Okay fine, come on let's go."

* * *

Work was uneventful as always; it wasn't until I got home that things got interesting. 

About ten minutes after I walked in the front door my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Naru. I made it safely as promised; I'm officially in the United States."

"Nice timing love, I just walked into the house." Forgetting the pain in my ribs I inhaled deeply causing me to wince.

"What's wrong Naru?" the concern in his voice was obvious.

"Nothing, my ribs are just a little sore. No big deal, I promise." I wish he wouldn't worry.

"Ibiki?" the disgust in his voice was strong.

"Yes. But like I said, no big deal."

"Naru, I have to go. Tell me as soon as he touches you again. I'll call again soon." Something must be happening – he seemed rushed.

"'Bye Love," I spoke into a dead line.

* * *

"Naruto?" Irukas' voice ripped at my senses. I groaned heavily and rolled over, opening my eyes to see my father walking toward me from the doorway. 

"Yeah?" my voice was thick with sleep.

"We're leaving Naruto. You have two days to pack and we'll go while he's at work."

"'Kay." I couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying though I heard every word.

"Go back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 5: Sasuke Finds Out

Chapter Five

_Itachi_ _has been gone for so long…oh I wish he would come home_. It's already been almost six weeks and still would be longer. Iruka and I were supposed to leave almost a month ago but Ibiki had been acting so much better so my kind-hearted father saw no reason to rush. The last few days Ibiki has been getting worse again and I'm just not sure I can survive next time.

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! NOW!!" I heard Ibiki's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and I froze, _oh god! _As soon as I saw my doorknob begin to turn I thawed and ran. I was out of my window and down that tree in a matter of seconds.

"NARUTO!" I saw his head shoot out of my window as I looked back, never stopping.

* * *

I pounded on his window…I would have gone into the garage like I used to but Itachi had made me promise him I'd go to Sasuke if I had any problems. He rolled over, his movements heavy with sleep, probably hoping he was dreaming since it was somewhere around 2 a.m. When he saw me all of the tiredness seemed to melt from him and he ran to open the window.

"Naruton? What are you doing here?" his obvious surprise covered his face.

"S-sorry S-Sasuke, I n-needed to get o-out of that house. C-can I c-come in? It's f-freezing out here." My stuttering surprised us both and caused him to push his window open farther and help pull me inside.

"Sit down, I'll get you some dry clothes. How long has it been raining out there?" he tossed me some clothes then ran into Itachis' room to get me a blanket. "So not that I have a problem it, but why exactly are you in my bedroom at 2 a.m.?" he spoke as he was walking back into the room. Thankfully I wasn't shivering anymore but I still took the blanket gladly.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Sasuke, I would have gone into your brothers' room but he's not here and I couldn't stand to be alone." He looked deep into my eyes, a reflecting confusion and pain in his own.

"Just tell me what's going on, Naruto. You've been acting really strange since Itachi left." The jealousy I saw flicker across his face confused me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just wasn't sure how. I still don't even really know where to begin. I never told you because I was afraid that it could happen to you too, but I guess it's safe enough now." I couldn't look him in the eye – I was afraid of seeing the emotions playing on his face. "I don't think he could hurt you anymore."

"Who is _he_?" Sasukes' voice broke into my memories.

"Ibiki. It really all started about a year after he and my dad got together. We were about nine then, weren't we?"

"Hn."

"Anyways the first year was great, Iruka had finally gotten over his abandonment issues that _she_ had left him with; they were happy – Iruka was smiling more than I had seen him in years." I spoke quietly, not wanting to unveil my past, but feeling forced to.

"But then Ibiki started having problems at work so he started drinking, causing Iruka and I to realize he is not a nice drunk." I could see Sasukes' eyes growing larger as he began to understand how false my excuses for the cuts and bruises really were. "The first time Ibiki came home drunk he beat the living shit out of Iruka. After he was done he went to bed and we prayed it wouldn't happen again. Our nights went like that constantly until I was about fourteen; that's when it got even worse. After he finished beating Iruka one night, he called out to me as he was walking up the stairs; he was still angry. That was the very first time he turned on me." I started crying then. He reached out to me; I knew my hurt was covering my face. He'd never seen me like this before, I'd always acted so happy around him; I continued. "I only put up with him coming after me a few times before I started sneaking out and spending my nights in your garage. I just couldn't stay near that house anymore." Only a few more words and I could be done reliving this nightmare.

"So that's why I could never come to your house when we were kids." His voice was soft – strained. "But I'm still confused on something; how does Itachi fit into all this?" genuine worry, confusion, jealousy and concern covered his face and filled his eyes.

"One night a while ago when I got into you garage Itachi found me. He held me close while I told him all of this and he made me feel like everything would be okay." I could see the betrayal on his face. "Please don't be hurt that I told him before I told you. Sasuke, I was afraid he'd hurt you too." He looked so hurt – the pain in his eyes hurt me – burned me. "Well for the last six months or so Iruka has been seeing Kakashi on he side and the other night Ibiki found out that Iruka was not only cheating on him but also was planning to leave him. he wasn't even very drunk he was just so pissed."

"What? Is that why you took so long the other morning?" I wished the ache would leave his face.

"Yea – Ibiki cracked a few of my ribs and they've been a little sore, no big deal though. Do you think you could do something for me?" his eyes lit up in surprise.

"Anything you now that." I'd never seen that look before; he looked as if he really would do absolutely anything I asked.

"Would it be okay if I stayed here for a few days, just to give things at home some time to cool off?" I was so exhausted from everything.

"Of course you can Naruto, stay as long as you like."

"Thanks Sasuke, I'll pay you back someday."

I walked over to his mini-couch and laid down; I was just so tired. I curled myself into a comfortable position and closed my eyes welcoming sleep with eagerness.

* * *

well here is another chapter...told you i was on a roll. lol. anyway i hope you enjoy (yes it is kind of a filler but it is important) lemme know whatcha think! 


	7. Chapter 6: Naruto Moves In

I know this one is kinda short, but important. Are you ready for SEX?? Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Six

Wow. I never thought things could be this much better. I still feel partially incomplete without Itachi here, but I still get to come home to his bed everyday so it isn't too horrible. And I don't have to worry about hiding anything from Sasuke anymore so things with him are so very much better.

I've officially been living in the Uchiha household for about three weeks now. Itachi has been gone for close to nine weeks already and seems unable to find any chance of a fast return. I try not to be obvious in my misery of his absence but, as usual, Sasuke sees straight through me.

"Hey NARUTO!" Sasuke's voice shattered my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I called back to him as he threw open the door.

"Whatcha doin'?" his excitement almost scared me.

"Nothing. Hey let's go get some drinks. My parents are out for the weekend and I'm free to use all I want." He was far too excited but we both knew I could use a break from reality for awhile.

"Sure – I guess. Why do you want to drink so badly though?" curiosity gripped me.

"I dunno – come on." He ran downstairs with me close behind him. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sasuke, sporting nothing but dark blue and black gym shorts, surrounded by at least twenty different bottles of alcohol, dozens of mixing containers, and two glasses.

"Here," he shoved a glass into my hand, "try this." I looked into the salted margarita glass in my hand, wondering what was in the pale blue liquid inside. "It's blue coconut."

I took it willingly, drinking the concoction in three large gulps.

"That's good Sas." I spoke quickly as he handed me another glass.

Those lips; oh god, those lips. They reminded me of something, but every time I got close to knowing what that thing was, he'd kiss me again. Sasuke's mouth covered every inch of my body; his tongue is incredible; his hands gripped into me, squeezing and rubbing me.

"Naruto." He whispered my name as he teased me ear with his tongue. I moaned loudly – hadn't I felt this before, somewhere else, with someone el—

"OH!" he grabbed my testicles with his left hand while his right pumped beside his mouth. His pale skin against my heated thighs was enough to drive me absolutely mad though his mouth over my head was even better. Sasuke pumped me dangerously close to the edge of consciousness.

"You taste so good." He spoke quietly around my erection, licking me as he spoke. I'd filled his mouth with pre-cum. He removed his mouth and hands from me, watching my every move. I exhaled deeply, the scent of alcohol still strong on my breath. He pushed his fingers into me, preparing me for his erection.

"Do you want me?" he groaned out the words as he pushed his fingers into my body. The coal pupils bore into me, searching for something unknown. He probed me, causing me to moan loudly.

"I'll take that for a yes." His smile widened as his hands went wild over my skin. He sat up and ran his fingers down my thighs. He lifted my legs up, putting them around his waist. As soon as I was seated on him, he rammed himself into me. I screamed out, partially in pain, mostly in pleasure.

"Oh! It –"

"Don't you say that! Never say that when you're with me!" he pulled out of me and sat unmoving. He looked at me, his eyes full of pain, anger, and sadness. "I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have... I'm sorry."

I realized then what I should have known all along. I grabbed the blanket from his bed and ran down the stairs. I raced into the bathroom for the longest shower of my life.

The water that covered my face was not from the faucet above me.

"May I come in?" the hot water had cleared my senses and the alcohol was far from my system now. I stood outside his door, unmoving and worried.

"It's not locked." Sasuke's voice sounded small and stained with guilt. I walked in, slowly, to see him leaning against his bed and wall on the floor.

"I..." his voice trailed away in the silence.

"What happened Sas? Where did that come from?"

"Forget it." His voice was hurt and very much angry.

"How can I? Please tell me Sasuke." I sat on the opposite corner of his bed. Not close to him, but close enough I could still read his eyes.

We'd talked for nearly two hours in his room, and now I lay in bed, completely confused. Sasuke's in love with me, he apparently has been for years. I'd never realized my best friend was in love with me. His words continue to run circles in my head. Does Itachi know how strongly the younger Uchiha feels?

I fell asleep then; lying on my back, staring at the ceiling, thinking of what would come next.

* * *

told you I would update soon!


	8. Chapter 7: Probable Death

IT LIVES! Hello to my faithful followers and Welcome to any new to my prolonged typing experience. Things have been busy, BUT since you didn't lose patience WE'RE BACK on with the next installment. Just to warn you all of this chapter bounces back and forth between pov of Naruto and Sasuke. Make sure to review and please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

"I'll be back soon. I need to get some more stuff from my dads' house!" I called up the stairs.

"Okay!" Sasukes' voice echoed from the upper hall.

"If I'm not back in an hour, call 911." I joked about Ibiki all the time now, but I still worried something might happen. Shaking my head, I closed the door behind me and headed back to get my stuff.

* * *

"Welcome home Naruto." I knew that voice; my entire body froze as I realized who it was coming from. I turned slowly to see him leaning against the doorjamb behind me, his hand on the deadbolt. "About time you get here. I've been waiting." The calm look of rage in his eyes terrified me.

"How did you know I was coming?" Had he been following me?

"I'm not stupid Naruto. I knew you would have to come back here eventually. Good news for you though, I haven't been waiting long." The seconds felt like years as he moved slowly toward me – a predator stalking his prey. I turned toward the kitchen so I could get to the stairs, needing to get into my old room. "Don't you walk away from me." His voice was furious; though the usual stench of alcohol wasn't surrounding him. He grabbed my arm, the pain of his fingers digging into the muscle shocking my system. "Is Itachi back?"

"Don't talk about him – he is not your concern." I hate the way he talks about Itachi.

"I'll take that for a no. Good." He threw me over the back of the couch, re-bruising my ribs. He laid on top of me before I'd had a chance to move. He crushed his lips onto mine, forcing the air from my body. His hand moved down toward the button on my jeans. I pulled my hands up into my chest and pushed against him with all my weight. He toppled off of me onto the floor, fury filling his face.

He returned to his feet, glaring at me. "You little Bitch!" I got up – running for the door. My fingers brushed the cold metal of the doorknob as I felt Iruka's soap-stone hit me hard on the base of my neck. I fell forward, landing hard, hearing my wrist snap. I laid there briefly, just long enough for Ibiki to catch up to me with a swift kick to my right hip; his steel-toed boot tearing into the muscle.

"No!" I didn't mean to scream but the pain had overwhelmed me. I could feel the warmth of blood leaking from my neck. He kicked my shoulder and rolled me onto my back. I cried out sharply.

"More?" the fury in his eyes terrified me, but I couldn't give in to him again.

"Never." I spoke through gritted teeth, my eyes glaring into him.

"Don't talk back to me Bitch!" I lifted my hands to protect my face from his blows – an action that only worsened his anger. He showered me with hard blows to my head and chest, kicking and punching in a painful rhythm. I could feel the bones shattering, skin ripping, beneath his blows. My body was heating up but I was far from warm. _I'm bleeding._ I tried to get up and was stopped by a heavy boot to the chest.

"Let me go Ibiki!" I tried to push his leg off of me but he only stepped harder.

"I'll kill you for taking Iruka from me."

* * *

"Hello?" he hadn't expected his phone to ring. Maybe Naruto needed help carrying boxes or something.

"Kounichiwa Otoutou. How is everything?" Itachi's voice sounded hoarse over the phone; he must be yelling a lot in America.

"Everything is fine. Naruto moved into your room about three weeks ago – couldn't take life at home anymore."

"Is he there? I called his phone but he didn't pick up." His voice was thick with worry which only strengthened my guilt for taking advantage of his lover.

"That's odd. He's not here; he went to Iruka's almost an hour ago to pick up some more stuff. He's probably busy looking for something." Not answering his phone was extremely unusual for Naruto.

"Get someone over there Sasuke. I don't want him anywhere near that property alone; what if Ibiki shows up while he's alone?" my eyes widened; why hadn't I thought of that?

"Oh God; I'll call you back Itachi – I'll call Gaara and get over there immediately." I was worried now, Naruto would never ignore Itachis' call; no one ever did.

"Hn." He spoke only one word before the line went dead. Without pause I dialled Gaara.

"Hello? Sands residence."

"Neiji? It's Sasuke. I need to talk to Gaara."

"Gaara is busy; can I get a message and have him call you back?" I could feel the anger welling up inside me.

"Damn it Neiji it's an emergency! Let me talk to him NOW!" I didn't mean to yell but worry was gripping my heart with every passing moment.

"Fine – hurry though. GAARA! SASUKE'S ON THE PHONE!" I heard the scratching sounds of the phone switching hands.

"What's up Sasuke?"

"I'll explain later. Meet me at Iruka's house immediately. I needed you there ten minutes ago."

"On my way." I barely heard Gaara speak before I ended the call, grabbed my keys and left the house. _Please let him be okay._

* * *

Cold. I was so cold. Ibiki continued kicking me and throwing me every time I dared to attempt standing. I'd finally given up trying a few moments ago – he was somewhat kinder when I didn't move. I couldn't feel the individual blows anymore, only felt the lack of heat in my body. _How could I have let this happen again? I thought it was finally over._ I shuddered as I felt the hot breath on my face; Ibiki had finally stopped beating me. He kissed me hard, bruising my lips further, and whispered in my ear.

"Now you lay here to die, a worthless pile for Iruka to find." He spit my father's name as if it had burned his tongue, "I want him to see you as you take your last breath and know he could have avoided your death with loyalty." He dropped something heavy onto my head – I could hear the bones fracture and break but could not feel it. I watched him thrust my father's favourite sword into my abdomen then spit on me before he walked through the front door. I heard the wood slam heavy against the doorframe; I heard the sharp click of the latch locking into place; I saw Itachi's worried face flash through my memory and everything went black.

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in front of Iruka's house when Gaara finally arrived. "What's going on Sas?" Gaara had grown up with Naruto and I – he'd always been there for both of us if we ever needed anything.

"I'm not sure; Naruto came back to get some of his stuff about two hours ago and he won't answer his phone. The door is locked and he won't answer the doorbell – I'm worried he's hurt."

"Why would he be hurt?" the look in his eyes showed me that he thought I was nuts. I'd have to explain about Ibiki.

"Please just get a view inside to make sure he's okay. I'll explain while you look around." While Gaara looked around the house with his "Sand Eye Jutsu" I explained about the abuse.

"Oh God!" his concentration broke even before the words had formed on his tongue.

"What? What's in there?" I'd never seen that much worry on his face before.

"Call 911!"

"Why?" _What happened?_

"NOW!" No one dared raise their voice to an Uchiha and this urgency terrified me more than the look on his face.

* * *

I stared at Narutos' limp body lying there almost dead. The doctors said he would go into a coma if he didn't wake up before morning. Iruka had come in earlier to see him but hadn't stayed long – he said the guilt was too much and he had something important he needed to do. Gaara had left only a few moments ago and had only left to pick up Neiji. He should be back soon; I hope.

I've been sitting here, watching my best friends' mangled body hoping for some sign of movement, for nearly six hours now. Kisame told me to go home and rest but Naruto would need someone to be here when he woke up. My voice has been the only human sound filling this empty room; I speak hoping to get a reaction. _Why didn't I go with him? If he doesn't make it through this . . . I don't know what . . . I – I – _

"S-Sas?" the painfully heavy voice caused my head to jerk up.

"Naruto? You're awake!" I was so happy to see those beautifully cerulean eyes finally open.

"W-where am I?" he looked utterly confused.

"The hospital. It's okay – the doctor said you'd be fine as long as you woke up, and you did! I'll be right back; I've got to find your doctor." I pushed the button to call the nurse and raced into the hallway to find the doctors.

* * *

Well, there you have it. More on the way soon since I've got the typing of chapter 8 almost complete. Please review!


	9. Chapter 8: ICU

I'm on a roll! This one's kinda short but (as always) important.

* * *

Chapter 8

I looked around the room; vaguely studying the white walls and plain laminate flooring. Sasuke said this was my sixth day here lying in this flat bed. My eyes glanced over to the pastel floral pattern covering the obviously uncomfortable chair still occupied by Sasuke. He still hadn't left my side, "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" he looked at me, eager to do anything I asked of him.

"Why isn't Itachi here? I mean no offense, and you've been so helpful, but he hasn't even called? I need to see him." The pain of missing my Ita soaked my voice.

"He doesn't know you're in here Naruto. I told Kisame not to call until we have more diagnostic information – you don't want him to worry do you?" The flat voice that answered me was obviously hiding something.

"I really need to talk to him Sasuke." I could feel the medication starting to take the edge off my pain again. _Thank God for morphine. _I'd over heard the doctor talking with my father this morning; they had been talking about my injuries. Apparently I'd lost too much blood and had too many broken bones to even attempt movement for another two months; hell, I couldn't eat because the spinal damage in my neck and they'd shaved most of my hair so they could stitch up my scalp. When he had finally spoken to me, he'd said I was lucky to even be alive.

With a determined sadness in his voice he spoke firmly, "You can talk to him when you're stronger, but right now you need to rest."

I wanted to roll over and pretend Sasuke wasn't sitting there, keeping me from Itachi, but I couldn't so instead I settled for spitting out an angry "whatever" while tightly closing my eyes. I felt like hell had rammed me head-first into a brick wall with a steamroller set on fast. The doctor told me, while Sasuke was out of the room earlier, that I had a fractured skull; broken ribs; a broken shoulder; two broken hips; bruising on most of my internal organs; not to mention that about seventy-five percent of my body was covered in stitches. Maybe it was a good thing that Itachi didn't know – he would've killed Ibiki on the spot. But I knew something Sasuke couldn't know; I only had a fifty percent chance of even surviving the next week.

Without opening my eyes I whispered, "Sauske?" I hated being the first to break the silence that had fallen between us.

"Yeah?" his stubborn voice held no sorrow but was thick with exhaustion.

"What if I don't make it out of this hospital bed? I mean, if I don't survive then I'll never get to say goodbye to him if you won't let me call. He'll be worried that I haven't answered or returned his calls –" tears pushed their way through my eyelashes "I don't want to die with him thinking I'm mad at him or ignoring him. Please Sasuke, just let me call." Anger shook through my body; I shouldn't have to beg to speak to my lover.

"You're not going to die Naruto. Don't talk like that. As soon as you are stronger I will dial the phone for you and let you talk to him as long as you want to. Itachi will forgive everything as soon as your voice isn't filled with pain. But for now let me worry about Itachi, get some rest. I'll be back in a minute." I didn't open my eyes again until I heard the heavy door click shut. The tears flowed freely now, warm and soft on my cheeks, I looked toward the window and silently cried to myself. _I'm so sorry Itachi, I'd call if I could get to the phone but I'm just not strong enough yet. I hate that I let you down. I'm so sorry . . . I love you._

* * *

I knew I was being selfish, not letting Naruto talk to Itachi, but Itachi was to blame for that. _He was supposed to be home a month ago so he will just have to be mad. He shouldn't have left us alone, so I don't care that he's not here to watch Naruto heal . . ._ _Oh who am I kidding? I am just pretending that Itachi doesn't care; I'm pretending that I'm the one Naruto's in love with._ The ringing of my phone broke into my thoughts. "Hello?"

"Sasuke; is Naruto okay? You haven't called me back and it's been a week. What the hell is going on!" his voice was worried and furious. I smiled a little, despite the fight I knew was to come.

"Yes he's fine – we're just busy. I'll have him call you as soon as he has the time. 'Bye Niisan." Ending the call would unleash hell later, but letting that conversation go any further would have had him tracing my location and flying out here. _Will they both hate me for that?_ "Duh." I muttered.

* * *

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling? Sorry I haven't been by often." Irukas' voice woke me gently. "Where's Sasuke? I thought he'd be in here."

"Hey, Dad; I'm doing alright, still hurt all over; every breath is a struggle and the pain medications don't seem to be helping. Sasuke's out getting food or something I don't really know." It's been at least a week since I spoke to Sasuke – every time he came in I'd pretend to be sleeping. "So where've you been?" The excited worry filling his face confused me.

"So no one else is in here?" his question surprised me.

"No. . . Dad what's going on?" I looked around and saw Kakashi and my doctor guarding the door.

"Naruto, I left Ibiki. His actions were inexcusable and we're going to keep you safe from now on, but to do so I need your help. Are you up to it?"

Confusion filled my face but I nodded anyway. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

Dun-dun-dun-duh...the plot thickens lol


	10. Chapter 9: Itachi Returns

Here's 9! 10 is soon to follow, i know Sasuke is kinda d-bagish but gotta see it from his side for a minute and yes he's still a butthead but at least it's a little understandable? anyway plz review and ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Nine

I couldn't wait to return home, to return to him. I hadn't heard from my Naru in weeks, god how I hoped he was okay.

I'd been gone for almost five months, wishing every second that I had never left. I'd missed him so much, even more once his calls had stopped. _If Ibiki has hurt his perfect body I swear I will kill him; that man just doesn't deserve to live._

Coming as a slight surprise, I found Kisame waiting for me at the airport alone. I thought Naru would be here. _What was wrong with Kisame's eyes?_ He had his smile as usual, but there was emptiness in his eyes; something was wrong.

"What's wrong Kisame? What happened?" his stature worried me but his speechlessness worried me even more. "Damn it Kisame, tell me!" fear gripped me; his eyes were pleading, begging me not to ask any more questions.

"Wait until we get back to your house please. They…they will tell you there." His voice was softly quiet and incredibly sad.

"Wait? Why?" I wasn't sure what to think.

"Please?" the pain in his voice honestly hurt my heart.

"Oh...kay."

The short drive home was silent; the air heavy. I called Naruto's phone at least a hundred times; each time only getting his voice mail.

It hit me as soon as I walked into my parents' house; something just wasn't right. I saw my little brother Sasuke sitting on the couch looking as if he hadn't eaten or slept in days. What was going on here?.!

"Sas? Sasuke what's wrong…?" I was almost afraid to ask – almost.

He looked at me with a pain in his eyes that I had never seen before…and then…then he began to cry. His lithe frame shook to the point I was afraid he would literally fall to pieces in front of me. And for the first time since his sixth birthday I held him; I wasn't sure what to do but I could tell he needed me.

"He…he's…gone…Itachi. Gone." _what was he talking about?_

"Who Otoutou….who's gone?"

"N…Na…" his sobs were choking in his throat so badly that he couldn't get any words out; he just sat there in my arms shaking; only confusing me further.

"Who?" I had to get to the bottom of this.

"NA…NARUTO!" his sobs ripped out of his shaking body as he said the name of my Naru.

"Wha…WHAT? Gone? Gone where? What happened?.!" I was asking everyone in the room the question that in my heart I already knew the answer to. _That bastard Ibiki is gonna die! I swear if I ever catch him I'll kill him!_

Kisame finally broke out of his awkward silence and told me what had happened over the last few weeks.

"Damn Naru and his pride! He should have told me over the phone…I would have come home…" as I spoke to them my heart was breaking. I knew now that I would never see him again. Never again see those bright blue eyes or his perfectly tanned skin. "Why didn't you call me? Why wasn't I informed?.! I should have been there…I should have known…I deserved to have been told! Who's idea was it not to tell me?.!" I was furious, and for plenty of reasons I sure as hell deserved to be.

"His…" a small voice from the corner whispered…barely audible.

"What?" I turned then, to see a small, pink haired girl – Sakura I believe her name was – sitting in the corner…I hadn't seen her more than once before, but Naru had told me once that they had been close friends in elementary school. My eyes followed her pointing finger; she was pointing at the shaking body in my hands. "He said that he didn't want you to see Naruto that way, in that much pain. He said he was going to tell you all about" she inhaled deeply "…about it once Naruto got better." Her voice had started as a confident whisper, but the longer she spoke the harder it was for her to keep back the tears.

"He was supposed to get better…Itachi. He was supposed to…recover. We tried to call you…many times…but every time he told us no…he said 'Naruto will get better…I'll tell him when he comes home and then he will only be able to get mad at me for keeping this…secret.'"

I couldn't bear to hear her words any longer. _Sasuke? My brother told them not to call me? I couldn't believe it. I couldn't comprehend my Otoutou was capable of this deception. Apparently he'd found his inner Uchiha; He should have told me._

"Damn it Kisame! You were supposed to be watching him! How could this have happened? Why didn't you go against him and call me? Or at least have called me after…after Naruto….he…" I couldn't bring myself to say it; to say that word.

"Died?..." Sasuke's voice had gone from agonized to furious in no more than a few sobs. He pushed away from me; I'd forgotten I was still holding him. "Yes Itachi, Naruto is dead…DEAD! It's no ones fault but Ibiki. He did this to him…to us…Don't you dare blame any of us for not watching your precious _Naru_, when YOU should have been home!" The disgust was evident was he spat that name into my face…I admit I had forgotten how much Sasuke had loved Naru…almost as much as I did. "He never wanted to die. He never wanted you to leave!" something new flickered into his eyes. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO START PLACING BLAME PLACE IT ON YOURSELF FIRST! YOU ARE THE ONE," his voice was beginning to falter, "the one that left him alone. No one had told me before; I could have done something if I had known…" his body began to shake again, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks in anger and in sorrow, two emotions that should never be mixed. "You kept a secret from me…you left us…if you were so concerned that he wouldn't contact you then why didn't you just come home?" the whispered words cut straight into my heart.

"Sas…" I still couldn't completely understand what was going on.

"Don't. Don't you _dare_ say that you are s-sorry." Would he ever run out of tears to cry for my Naru? "Why don't you just go back to America…back to oblivion? I don't want you here ruining my memories. GO!" his voice was so cruel; I just stared at him. But instead of fleeing the country like he told me to, I surprised both of us by holding him. I pulled him closer to me and held him tighter than I ever had before. I held him while he punched me and screamed profanities at me; I held him until he began to cry again, and then I continued to hold him, only now I too, was crying. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "It wasn't my fault he died Sasuke. You know I would have come back if I had known. YOU kept me away so you have no reason to be angry with me. I can tell you are only angry with me because I had his heart." I knew it was cruel to be this blunt with him but I couldn't – didn't want to – stop my words from flowing. "I didn't tell you about Ibiki because Naru didn't want you to know. He was afraid for you, he saved you when he couldn't save himself." My tears were flowing freely now.

Sasuke's bloodshot eyes bore into me – searching for something. "GET OUT." He stood slowly then turned to look at his friend Gaara. "Make sure he's gone before I get back." With that he walked upstairs and loudly closed his door.

I looked at the others around me, knowing they had no authority over me, and seeing the dilemma of Sasuke's request fill their faces. "I'll go see Iruka and give Sasuke some time to cool off." They all nodded as I left, knowing they wouldn't follow me. Walking toward the site of Naruto's pain I could only repeat one thought over and over and over; _dead?_

please dont hate me! trust me, all will be understood! btw including epilogue theres 8 more chapters on the way!


	11. Chapter 10: The Funeral

Well, here you have it, the next installment! in the pov of Iruka and Kakashi though, like usual, i tried to make it obvious with each switch. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

We walked into the large, open room filled with the soft light of dawn. The air was thick with sweet floral scents barely masking the salty stench of bitter tears; all eyes were bloodshot and swollen, either still crying or freshly out of tears. Every person Naruto had ever met congregated parallel to, but not on, the aisle marked out by white Lilly and baby blue Forget-Me-Not flowers. We all knew where that aisle led to, though no one seemed able to allow their eyes to follow it to the large black casket at the end.

Itachi and I had decided to lay him in a glossy black casket trimmed in pure white gold, with a closed lid that was best for everyone; Naruto wouldn't have wanted anyone to see him bruised and beaten like that. His picture sat atop the lid, the famous Uzumaki smile assuring everyone that he was – as all had known him – happy.

Kakashi walked next to me, his covered face serious, eyes distant. Itachi walked on my other side, with Sasuke next to him. Both of the Uchiha faces held a tear-stained sadness; detached, though neither cried. The Uchiha Clan pride kept their tears from falling anywhere but in their home, though all could easily see the pain they carried with them. I hated seeing pain on their faces, but there was nothing I could do; tears silently ran down my cheeks.

Unable to lift my eyes high enough to view the casket and grieving persons around me, I turned to find an empty seat though instead I found myself embraced by a familiar face.

"Oh Iruka, I'm so sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do, please, don't hesitate to ask." She looked up at me, usually bright eyes dimmed with grief.

"Thank you Sakura, I'll be sure to let you know if I think of anything. The most important thing you can do now is don't forget how much he cared for you." I smiled sadly as I turned away from her; everyone was trying to be so comforting, only adding to my misery.

I wandered from group to group until I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Iruka?"

Taking instant relief in that voice I exhaled heavily, "Yes Kakashi?" I wanted to run from this depressing place.

"You're getting pale Love, sit and rest; let them come to you." Worry filled his eyes.

"I don't want their sympathies. I want them to let me grieve in peace. You know as well as I do that Naruto never would have wanted all this," lifting my hands in exasperation I sighed, "misery. He would've begged everyone to smile; to be happy that his pain was gone. You know as well as I do that he would have hated all these tears!" my voice was rising, anger building in my chest.

"Iruka, Love, calm down. This won't last much longer; soon we will go; a few more minutes and all this will be behind us forever." As he looked into my eyes I saw his meaning and nodded.

* * *

The large room filled with the wailing sounds of grief; the women apologized in a poor attempt to comfort Iruka; the men gossiped among themselves, asking each other what happened and who had beaten poor Naruto to death. No one knew who had killed him, no one but the few directly involved that is.

Ibiki wasn't here; he'd left town the eve of Itachi's return. He'd figured out that Iruka and I were planning on leaving town after the funeral so he was busy trying to figure out where we were headed to while he hid from the Uchiha.

The Uchiha brothers still refused to look at each other; Sasuke angry for reasons he refused to say and Itachi furious he hadn't been notified sooner. They blamed each other and they blamed themselves; though, both agreed Ibiki was completely at fault. Iruka, having left his chair by my side, walked to where the Uchiha brothers sat near each other, not touching.

"Boys . . ." they simultaneously looked up, thankfully recognizing Irukas' voice. "Boys, neither of you are at fault for the death of my son. I do not blame you; how could I –" his voice caught, heavy with tears. Iruka started again, "how could I blame you when the two of you were the best things that had ever happened to him. You boys were the reason for the light in his eyes; you gave him the happiness and strength he couldn't find for himself. Without you, I'm afraid I would have lost him much sooner." He paused again for breath; his words caused a silence to fall over the room, drawing tears from all our eyes. He laid his hands on the Uchiha shoulders before him. "Please forgive each other for what happened. Put the blame aside, you are brothers after all and shouldn't live the rest of your lives with such pain. Do yourselves a favor and love each other with the same energy and joy that he loved both of you." Iruka smiled sadly, turned taking my arm, and we walked from the room. We left that wretched place never to look back.

* * *

"Kakashi?" I looked at him, knowing sadness filled my face.

"Yes Love?" he lifted an eyelid, peeking at me through his lashes.

"Thank you for –"

His finger gently found my lips, "The plane is here; it's time to board. And no need to thank me Love, you know I would've stayed by your side even if you had asked me to go. Now come on, let's get on that plane." My man of little words wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb, took my arm, and led me through the airport crowd.

I leaned in to whisper to the Stewardess taking tickets, double-checking our package was safely aboard already. Kakashi and I boarded the plane then found our seats. I looked out the window the beautiful city below shrank away. I knew then that I would never see my home again. Allowing a few tears to escape my eyes, I leaned my head back against the headrest of my seat and whispered, "America, here we come . . ." I exhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

* * *

XD Whatcha thinkin? I wanna know!


	12. Chapter 11: Surprise!

~Chapter Eleven~

Two years have passed since Naruto died; the world still seems bleak and wrong without him. All of our tears have dried though our grief remains. Sasuke and I have recently been talking of moving away – it's just so hard to handle things here. Everyone still looks at us with sympathy – a thing no Uchiha can stand.

"I just can't sit around here anymore," I stood suddenly from my place on the couch and walked to the kitchen to find my brother. As I entered the room I realized he was on the phone; _why hadn't I heard it ring?_

"Yes he's here – I'll get him, just a moment." He looked up at me, surprise filling his face.

"Oh, hi Itachi. You have a phone call, I think it's Anko. Why would she be calling you? You haven't talked to her since graduation three years ago."

I nodded, wondering the same thing, and took the phone waiving him from the room. "Hello?"

"Hello Itachi. Sorry to bother you, I know we haven't spoken in awhile." Her voice was different then I remembered, older.

"No bother Anko, how have you been?" I was curious to see why after three years of silence she was calling me now.

"Well that's what I needed to talk to you about actually, but I'd like to do so in person. Would you mind if I came by the house?" she sounded strained and nervous.

"Sure, of course you can come by. Are you close?"

I heard her inhale deeply like a weight had been lifted. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

I stood there staring at the silent phone, obvious confusion on my face. _What could she need to see me about?_ I moved quickly to the stairwell and yelled up to my brother, "Sasuke, Anko will be here in ten and needs to speak privately. Show her to my office!"

"'Kay!"

The indifference in his voice proved he would leave us in peace.

* * *

She'd walked into my office no more than five minutes prior though her heavy silent stare made it feel like an eternity. Finally I saw her lips part and she broke the silence.

"I know this is sudden; three years of no contact. Now, I have a secret to tell you and a favor to ask." She wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Anything, Anko. You know all you need to do is ask." The look on her face worried me.

"Well, do you remember the party we went to before graduation?"

"Yeah," a small grin played over my lips at the memory, "we were both trashed that night. I don't remember anything after the first twenty minutes."

"Yeah, we did drink allot, though you had allot more then I did. I do remember that night." Her eyes were worried.

"You told me you didn't." I was so confused; I could feel it in my face.

"About that."

"What?"

"Well, after a couple hours of drinking you and I got a little hot and heavy you could say." Her eyes dropped from my face straight to the floor, her cheeks flushed.

"We slept together?" I heard the shock break my voice. I saw her shoulders flinch slightly, like I had hit her.

"More than once that night actually." I heard the pride in her voice and knew instantly my reaction had hurt her. "Anyway, I didn't tell you before because you were finally finding your feet and everything was going so well for you." Her eyes remained on the floor.  
"What do you mean you never told me? Never told me what?"

"Well..." the word barely brushed her lips when her eyes met mine and I knew she saw the recognition wash over my face.

"I got you – got you..." I couldn't form the words.

"I named her Nara. We'd talked about it once – about how you would name them after your brothers' friend if you ever had kids. You never did tell me why though."

"Nara..." I couldn't wipe the shock from my face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... I just –"

"How old?" my question caught me off guard, it came so suddenly. _I have a daughter?_

"She'll be four soon, on January 17th. I brought her photo album if you wanted to see her." She smiled as her fingers traced the corners of what I guessed was the album, on her lap.

"Th – thanks...um...so you said you had a favor to ask also?" I held out my hand for the album, which she placed on my palm. I wasn't trying to change the subject I was just completely out of things to say. _How are people supposed to react to this?_

"Yeah." Her eyes retreated back to the floor, "Would be willing to become a part of her life?"

"Are you moving back to town? Because if you are I can tell you right now I can't do that."

"Actually I was hoping you two would get along well enough that I could disappear for awhile. Don't get me wrong I love that girl more than anything in this world, I just can't take care of her anymore and I was hoping you could." For the first time since her arrival I noticed how pale she looked. There were dark purple bruises under her eyes and her skin was paler then mine. Her hair was thinner then I remembered and she wasn't covered in the usual layers of makeup.

"Anko – are you sick?" The only way I could ever imagine her giving up on anything was if she physically couldn't care for it anymore.

"I have to leave the country for awhile and I can't afford to take her with me, so I was hoping you could keep her until I get back." The way she avoided my question only proved its truth.

"How long will you be gone?" having a child in the picture would drastically change things.

"Not long I hope a month or two at the most." She sounded remorseful.

"Well Sasuke and I have been talking about moving to America in the next week or two so I don –"

"That's perfect! I had the choice to go either to Europe or America, and this way I could still see her!" her excited words cut me off. It seemed she was trying to force this child on me.

"Well, I'll talk with Sasuke about it and if you could bring her here to meet us –"again she cut me off.

"Actually she's already here. I left her in the car with my driver, though he's probably brought her in by now." I sighed; maybe having a child wouldn't be so bad?

"Okay, give me a moment to talk to my brother. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable in the living room." She followed me into the living room practically running me over as I stopped dead in my tracks. There, sitting in Narutos' favorite recliner was a small girl talking with Sasuke. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and enormous, cerulean blue eyes. Her clothes were brightly colored and obviously custom fitted; her blouse was unbuttoned and hanging over a pale pink tank top. Her skirt was the same shade of pink though it was covered in small purple and blue flowers. I couldn't help but stare, her pale skin and large smile matched Sasuke and I perfectly. She was definitely an Uchiha.

She looked up at the sound of my step and at seeing her mother got up and ran toward us, her smile widening. Before she reached her mother, who was still behind me, she stood not more than twelve inches from me and looked up slowly, taking me in. "Daddy?"

My heart melted instantly at her small voice. I knelt down to her, unable to speak, and placed my hands on her shoulders. "She's been looking at old photos and videos of you since she was old enough to sit up on her own." Ankos' voice was soft behind me.

I nodded, realizing Nara was the perfect name for this small child; she had his eyes. Her arms lifted slowly and wrapped themselves around my neck as I lifted her up. I looked back at Anko, nodded, then looked back at Sasuke, "We have an addition to the Uchiha family."

He smiled at me, "Are we still leaving?"

I nodded, "She's coming with us." I looked at Anko again, "They both are."

* * *

I apologize for the wait however the rest is coming! I plan to have the entire story posted before the end of today...


	13. Chapter 12: The Park

~Chapter Twelve~

The Park

Life with a four-year-old is not an easy one. We'd decided to buy a large house outside of a town in California called Los Angeles. I'd been here many times before and thought it would be a place that, though busy, would help Sasuke and I move on from our grief and accept our new lives.

The busy city bustled around us as we unpacked our boxes. Kisame and my other "friends" had come here a week ago and set up our furniture and things. Now we were arranging the rooms to our preferences. Sasuke was in his room down the hall from the kitchen, Anko was in the kitchen. She'd told me on the plane that she would teach Sasuke how to cook if it was the last thing she did. Nara had just run past me, already up the stairs before I could stop her. "Daddy! Which one is my room?" I couldn't help but smile at her young voice.

"This one here Nara," I pointed to the door across from the bathroom near the stairway. "Your room is in here."

She grinned up at me widely and pushed open her door. "Oh, Papa! It's beautiful!" She ran into the medium-sized room, spinning wildly trying to take it all in. Anko and Sasuke had decorated the room together. They'd put a twin bed covered in pink comforters and huge pillows against the wall opposite the door. To the left of her bed was an oak vanity-dresser set and a walk-in closet. To the right of her bed (and taking up the remainder of her room) was a play area full of her stuffed animals, dolls and play clothes. I smiled down at her as she ran about the room.

"Too bad you'll have to redecorate in a few years." I turned to see Anko behind us; her eyes filled with sorrow.

"You mean we will, right?"

"No, I mean you will. I won't be here, you know that." She spoke quietly so Nara wouldn't hear over her playing.

"Don't be so negative Anko – you'll be fine." We all know I'm terrible and comforting.

"I'm sure you're right," her weak smile creased her lips. "Come on doll, dinner's ready." She motioned for Nara to follow her.

"Ahh, mom do I have to?"

"After dinner Nara we will come back up to play. How does that sound?" I picked her up and she grinned and started talking about her games of make-believe.

* * *

"Sasuke, come on! She won't wait forever!" Nara was bouncing excitedly next to me wrapped up in her coat and boots. Anko wasn't feeling well so we'd decided to get out to Nara's favorite park.

"Uncle! Hurry I'm ready to go!" she tugged anxiously on my hand, attempting to pull me form the house.

"Okay, okay I'm here, let's go." He walked out of the house toward the car.

"Come on!" her frustrated voice pulled at me as her hands drug me from the house.

* * *

I'd been carrying her for about twenty minutes, her head nestled in my shoulder when I saw him; I swear it was him. I pointed at the wildly blonde-haired man across the park. "Sasuke, do you see him? Could it be?" I handed Nara over to him and started running – I couldn't help it. I heard him groan and follow me but I couldn't stop. The blonde man stood from his seat on the bench and looked at toward me, though not at me. I saw a pair of startling blue eyes and that same golden hair that I still had pictures of in my wallet. They looked identical – I ran faster – I had to catch him, look into that face, hear his voice. _Please let it be him ... please..._

He turned away and started walking; I knew I couldn't lose him. "Naruto?" his head turned toward me sharply for just a split second – his face filled with fear. It had to be him. "Naruto! NARUTO!" I'd completely lost all sensation in my body, the only thing I could see was the back of his head getting farther from me.

"ITACHI!" the firm voice of my brother stopped me in my tracks. I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I collapsed to my knees, no longer able to stand. I looked up into his face as Nara folded herself into my arms.

"It was him..." the words whispered, falling from my lips. "I saw Naruto." I could see the doubt flickering behind Sasukes' eyes. "Don't give me that look! I know it was him," my voice was harsh with pain, "he turned when I called his name."

Sasuke stared at me, his eyes widening as I turned back to where I had last seen my Narus' face. I had to find him – I wouldn't lose him again. _Could he really still be alive?_ I held Nara close to me as I whispered his name again.

"Naru..."

* * *

I told you guys I was catching up! plot twists are coming, I hope you enjoy!


	14. Chapter 13: A Broken Heart

~Chapter Thirteen~

A Broken Heart

"ITACHI!"

Jumping off the couch, again hearing the distressed and pained cries of his son, Iruka ran to Narutos' bedside. This was at least the hundredth time in the last two years that Naruto had awoken screaming for his lost lover.

As usual Naruto was soaked in sweat, tears staining his tanned skin, his ultramarine eyes probably bloodshot.

"ITACHI – ITA-!" his unopened eyes showed Iruka that his son was still asleep.

"Naruto WAKE UP!" Iruka shook his teen, begging him to open his eyes.

"D…dad?" Naruto opened his eyes, unsure of where he was for a moment.

"Yes Naruto, you were dreaming again…" Iruka's concern for his son was overly apparent in his eyes.

"Oh. What did I say this time?" Naruto was confused as to why he was drenched.

"All I heard this time was his name. You kept screaming 'Itachi'." He hated seeing his only child so heart broken and full of pain, but there was nothing he could do. If Ibiki found them, there would be no getting away again.

"Oh…" at the sound of his lovers name Naruto burst into renewed tears. _It's been over two years…will I ever get over him?_

"I'm sorry, Naruto…if there were anything I could do I –"

"I know…" tears choked his words. "I…I just miss him so much… I…can't even…close my eyes…without seeing his face…" he couldn't say another word, the vision of Itachi smiling at him was just to much to bear. He only wished that it was Itachis' arms holding him close instead of his fathers.

"Naruto please, it's not…you need to…oh you loved him so much!" Iruka couldn't put what he wanted to say into words, the hurt of his sons break down killing him inside. Naruto looked so…so _broken_.

"Please Chiuchi, I need to be alone for now. My heart just can't handle the company. I'm sorry, I'll try harder soon, I promise." His eyes were wounded, the tears finally slowing. The blond was broken porcelain, beyond any means of super glue. He had fallen into depression farther than anyone had expected while the only thing that made him smile, also caused him to break into a puddle of tears. Even though leaving Tokyo, leaving Itachi, had hurt him so badly, his love for that tall, handsome raven was still just as strong.

"…" in silence, Iruka kissed the blonds' forehead, and walked from the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Kakashi looked distraught, no doubt curious about what was ailing Naruto this time.

"I hope so. He was screaming for Itachi again." Iruka sat on the couch next to his lover, all of his energy suddenly gone. "He said something interesting when he woke up though. He said while he was at the park yesterday he could've sworn he heard Itachi calling out to him." He looked at Kakashi, the worry dominant in his eyes.

"It is possible you know – Itachi did come here allot for work. Do you think he was really there?" Kakashi always was trying to find the logical side of everything.

"I'm not sure which would be better, Naruto imagining things or Itachi finding him alive. I don't know what to do."

I could hear my Kakashi and Iruka talking downstairs – worrying about me again. I closed my door and stumbled back to my bed. My arms wrapped themselves around me automatically as soon as the tears began to fall again. Itachis' voice was echoing inside my skull, _"NARUTO!"_ I just couldn't make it stop. Could he really have been there?

These last two years have been complete hell for me. Living without Itachi has been unbearable and I'm not sure how much more of it I can take. _Are my father's worries right? Could Itachi really be here? What if he finds me?_

* * *

"Knock, knock." I recognized Kakashis voice. "Can I come in?" I rolled over to face the door, my swollen eyes still throbbing and the tears threatening to resurface.

"I guess..." I still didn't want company but I knew he was worried about me.

"Naruto, you need to get some fresh air. Get up, get dressed, I'm taking you out for awhile." He pulled the blankets from me to the floor.

"No Kakashi, I'm just not up to it today. Please, just let me sleep." I rolled back over and closed my eyes.

"Okay, that's fine, you don't have to do anything at all." I heard him turn and walk away from the bedside so I assumed he was headed out the door. I was wrong. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up to a sitting position. He pulled something over my head, then the same to my arms. I opened my eyes.

"What are you doing Kakashi?"

He looked at me like this was the first time I'd spoken in months. "I told you we were going out and you wouldn't have to do anything. So you're getting dressed and we're going out." He flashed his famous Kakashi grin at me, "So shall I get your pants or can you do that yourself?"

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my pants from him.

"Good," he smiled wider, "be downstairs in ten minutes."

I nodded before he left the room. _Maybe this time Kakashi will see him too..._I exhaled deeply and got out of bed to put on my pants. In ten minutes I would have to pretend to be okay again – in ten minutes I would have to face the public without him by my side.


	15. Chapter 14: Is This Real?

~Chapter Fourteen~

Is This Real?

I had to find him. I could tell Sasuke thought I was going insane but I had to find Naru and I (sadly) couldn't do it alone. I knew it was him that I had seen and I had to find out what was going on.

"Where are we going Itachi?" my brothers' tired voice broke into my thoughts. He'd had to get up early with Nara and I since Anko had an appointment and I needed to return to the park. Sasuke was to watch Nara if I saw Naruto again.

"The park Sasuke, Nara wants to play and I need to look for him." He gave me a look that proved he knew who I was talking about.

"Who daddy?" her bright blue eyes were excited even at eight a.m.

"An old friend honey, someone very important to me. If I find him maybe you can meet him okay?"

"Okay daddy. Are we there yet?"

* * *

"Naruto?" I looked up into Kakashis' eyes, he looked so worried.

"Yeah?"

"I know this separation thing has been really hard on you and that's understandable, I just want to help you. Will you please tell me about whatever it is that's going on?"

I looked into his uncovered eyes. "Like what Kakashi?" I tried to pretend not to know what he was talking about, but not even my masks are that good.

"Don't play dumb Naruto, I hear you screaming at night and Iruka told me you believe you saw him the other day." He was practically begging for me to let him help.

"I didn't see him Kakashi – I heard him. I thought I saw him but I wasn't sure since I was late getting home and I couldn't go find out. I swear it was him though Ka –"

"KAKASHI!" a voice behind us cut off my word. We both turned to see what looked just like Itachi running toward us.

"Kakashi," I poked him in the side, "this is just like how it was when I heard him only it was my name he was screaming."

The look on Kakashis' face was pure astonishment. "It really did happen." He whispered softly.

"NARUTO!"

"He has the same voice," Kakashi was still whispering.

"You see him too then?" I couldn't believe I was actually watching Itachi running toward us.

"Yeah...Yeah I see him." Kakashi was stunned.

That was all I needed, "ITACHI!" I couldn't stand still any longer; I was so sure it was him. I started running toward him in an instant I could see his face clearly. "ITACHI!"

As soon as his name crossed my lips he started running faster. _It really is him!_ I pushed myself to run faster – I had to reach him.

"Naruto!" my name burst from his lips as I fell into his embrace, exasperated, his arms wrapped around me.

"Itachi." I couldn't believe it was really him, the same scent and warmth I hadn't forgotten. I wasn't dreaming, I couldn't be; the tears fell from my eyes like sheets of rain. I was so overjoyed I started shaking – I couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Shh Naru I'm here, it's okay I'm here." He squeezed his arms around me and laid his cheek into my hair.

"Itachi, I can't...I can't believe you're really here. I've missed you so much!" I thought I'd never see him again and here I was in his arms like I had never left, "I'm so sorry, so so sorry."

"No, Naru, don't be sorry. Baby don't cry, it's really okay, I have you now." _He's so warm._

"I never wanted to leave – I'm sorry." I realized then that someone was standing behind me."

"Hello Itachi." Kakashis voice sounded so relieved.

"Hey Kakashi, how've you been?" thankfully his grip on me didn't lessen.

"Well I've been fine, though other's on the other hand..." I could feel them both looking at me as I burrowed my face deeper into Itachis chest. "Anyway, why don't you come to the house and Iruka can fill you in on the details."

"Sure, I'll just call Sasuke and let him know I found you. Hold on just a minute." I shuddered as one of his arms released me to get his phone.

"Hey Sasuke, yeah – yeah it was. I'm going over to find out what happened. Take her home – yeah – I don't want her to get worried – yeah –okay, bye." He returned his phone to his pocket and placed his arm back around me. I finally had the courage to look up into his face; he was just as gorgeous as I remembered.

"Don't let me go." I whispered so Kakashi wouldn't hear me.

He leaned down so his lips were next to my ear, "not even if someone paid me." His words were warm against my face.

* * *

"We're back." Kakashi called out once we had entered the house. "Iruka come into the living room please."

"Just a minute," was the reply from the kitchen.

"No, hurry."

"What's the ru –" as soon as Iruka entered the room he stopped dead in his tracks. "Itachi..."

"Nice to see you again Iruka; it's been awhile." I heard the sadness in his voice, "how've you been?"

"Yeah, it has been quite awhile hasn't it?" he'd finally composed himself to act normally. "Well, come sit down. We have allot to catch up on." He'd found himself a seat in the recliner leaving the couch for Itachi and I.

Iruka looked Itachi in the eyes after we'd all been seated, "I'm sure you're wondering what happened and how Naruto is still alive after his funeral."

Itachi nodded, "Hn." I could tell his body has stiffened, he was in business mode.

"Well, after we knew Naruto was going to recover we had to leave. No one could know where we were going or that we had faked his death. You see, we were trying to get away from Ibiki," I was watching Itachis' face while my father spoke since I already knew what had happened. I saw a brief flicker of hate cross Itachis face at the sound of Ibikis name. "Yes he's still living the last we heard. Anyway, we paid the doctor and got a private plane to get us out without anyone knowing. If we had known how to inform you then we would have, but at the time Narutos safety was my only concern." Iruka smiled faintly, "We are glad you found us when you did though, things have been getting pretty bad lately." Kakashi wrapped an arm around Irukas shoulder as Itachi shot them a questioning look then looked at me, worry in his eyes.

"I understand why you were so set on getting away when you did," Itachis voice was reserved; I could tell he was upset. "I just wish you had told me so we could have found a better way together. We all went through allot when you left, but I can see it wasn't easy on any of you either. What's been going on?"

I knew Iruka had been talking about my emotional down-hill slide and I couldn't stand to hear the pain in his voice I knew would be coming. "I'll go get some water, does anyone else need anything? No? Okay," I practically ran from the room. Thankfully there is a stairway in the kitchen that leads up to my room. I flew up the stairs and buried myself in my bed.

* * *

"And it's only been getting worse. He has literally been falling apart at the seams. He screams for you in his sleep, cries whenever he thinks we aren't watching – thankfully he hasn't become suicidal yet though we were worried that was close." Iruka spoke softly, the fear he'd had for his son apparent.

"We know there is nothing you can do to help what's already happened, but I know that if you love him now as much as you did just being near him will help." Kakashi spoke directly to Itachi, not beating around the bush in his usual style.

"I will do my best. You both may get sick of me, but I don't plan on letting him out of my sight. I actually just bought a house really close to here so it will be a quick return if I'm ever needed."

_HEY SASUKE IS CALLING! ANSWER YOU'RE PHONE NIISAN! _

"Sorry Iruka, I'll make it quick." He flipped open the phone, "Hello? – Sorry, tell her I'm coming – alright, put her on. I'll be there soon little one – I promise – yes I'll be there in time to eat." He closed the phone and returned it to his pocket. "Well, I'm under strict orders to be home by dinner. Join us?" though he wanted nothing more than to spend time with his long lost Naru, Itachi was worried about his reaction to the newest family member.

"I'm sure Naruto would love that, thank you. Kakashi go get him and we'll head out."

Itachi stood and outstretched his hand, "Iruka, thank you for allowing me back into his life." All signs of his resentment gone. Iruka nodded and Kakashi left the room.

* * *

"Naruto?" Kakashi opened the door quietly.

"Yeah?" Naruto pushed off the blanket and looked up at his step father.

"We're going to Itachis for dinner; would you like to come along?"

Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically. "No Kakashi, I'd rather sit here alone." He rose quickly and followed down the stairs. Itachi was waiting for them with open arms, which Naruto went into immediately. The older Uchiha then leaned down to the blondes' ear and whispered for the first time in their relationship.

"I love you my Naru."

* * *

3 more to post then this story is done! how are we feeling so far?


	16. Chapter 15: Introductions

~Chapter Fifteen~

Introductions

"DADDY!" as we walked into the house we were greeted by a bombardment of four-year-old laughter.

"I told you I'd make it on time!" I smiled down at the little blonde mass that had just crashed into my knees.

She looked up at my hand that was enclosing the hand of a man she'd never seen before. "Did you find him?"

"Yes baby girl, I sure did." I released Narutos hand and lifted her up to our level. "This is that friend I told you I was looking for; his name is Naruto." I saw the pure shock cover his face. "Naruto, this is my newfound daughter Nara."

"It's very nice to meet you Naruto." She looked into the face of the blonde man next to me, noticing they had the same hair and eyes. "You look just like me." She giggled as he flushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you as well little one." His eyes looked sad for the moment before he looked at me. I could tell he was trying to mask his feelings.

I returned Nara to the floor so she could check dinner and I pulled toward the living room so I could explain where she had come from before he got any wild ideas. "Come make yourselves comfortable –" I was cut off by a streak of crow black hair. Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" he threw his arms around my perfectly tanned Naruto, seeming to choke the air out of him.

"S-Sasuke, you-re going t-to suffocate me..." Naruto really was having a hard time breathing.

"Sorry, it's just been so long. We thought you were dead! How have you been?" Sasuke had released and stood in front of him now desperately trying not to show any emotion.

The pained expression on my lovers' face moved me to speak for him. "So, as I was saying let's go into the living room and sit down so I can do my part of the filling in process." I regained my hold on Narutos hand and lead the way to the couches.

"Naru, are you even hungry?" I needed to talk to him before his imagination came up with any ridiculous stories.

"Not really, why?" his eyes were full of genuine curiosity.

"Come with me then. Sasuke, please will Iruka and Kakashi in on what we've been up to." holding tightly onto his hand, I lead Naruto up the stairs to my room.

* * *

"Naruto," I looked into his face as he patted the bed beside him, "come sit down." All of this just didn't make sense; _a daughter? Who's the mother? Where did she come from? _I sat down next to him not completely sure how I felt about all of this.

"Naru, I'm sorry these last couple years have been so hard on you and that so much has happened today. I only recently found out about Nara myself so I'm not surprised at your shock." He smiled faintly, "remember how I told you about my friend Anko from college?" I nodded so he would continue, "well a few weeks before graduation we went to a party and I got trashed. She didn't tell me about anything that happened that night and I honestly don't remember most of it. Well about a year ago – more like eight months actually – she called me out of the blue and told me I had a daughter. She brought her up to my house and I fell for her instantly; I just couldn't turn that little girl away."

I still wasn't sure how I felt about any of this so I nodded for him to continue again. "Anko has been really sick and couldn't take care of Nara anymore so I became her legal guardian and brought them both here with Sasuke and me. Anko still won't tell us what exactly is wrong with her but I can tell she doesn't have much time left." He looked into my eyes then, probably seeing the only question on my mind; the only question I've had all day. "Naru, I never moved on from you – I'm still just as much in love with you now as I was last time we were together. I stayed faithful to you and I always will."

I leaned into him and pressed my lips against his, hard. I couldn't help but believe every word he had said to me. I pulled away from him just enough to speak, "I love you Itachi, and I believe every word." There were so many other things I wanted to say to him, but that's all I could get out.

Itachi kissed me back, causing my body to go weak; every bit of energy I had disappeared forcing me to fall backward onto the bed. I held my hand against the back of his head trying to shrink the distance that still gaped between us. He deepened his kiss, smirking slightly as my tongue traced his lips, begging to be inside. He opened his mouth allowing my entrance, causing me to moan. I moved my arms under his and rubbed my hands against his back. I found I wasn't the only one pleased by having my hands on him since our touch caused his body to shiver against mine. I pulled him onto me – tearing at his shirt, allowing me to feel his pale skin. I stopped kissing me long enough to remove my shirt and look down at me. For an instant I thanked Kakashi for having me continue my work outs and keeping my body in shape. He tossed my shirt to the floor and regained his possession of my mouth. "Itachi..." I groaned his name and felt him body raise in temperature.

"Hmm..." he groaned into me as his hands travelled their way down my body. "I love you Naru."

* * *

I know it was short but we're almost to the end!


	17. Chapter 16: Decisions

~Chapter Sixteen~

Decisions

I woke abruptly to see a place I did not recognize. I sat up sharply, terrified my hallucinations had completely taken me over and I would now have to face a cruel reality. I looked around me frantically and saw nothing I remembered until I looked down at the bed next to me. Laying there I saw his beautifully pale body, eyes still closed, breathing slowly. I returned to my place in the crook of his arm, letting my head fall to his shoulder. "Move in with me Naruto." His voice surprised me since I'd believed him to still be asleep.

"What?" was he serious?

"I have an extra room here for Iruka and Kakashi, and you of course would stay in here with me."

His question surprised me; I didn't expect him to want me on such a permanent basis already, though the joy his question brought me was unimaginable. "Yes love, yes!"

I reached the base of the stairs and entered the kitchen to see Itachi standing over the restaurant style stove, the scents of bacon, eggs and pancakes filling my nostrils. I smiled as I watched him, thinking of his offer to have me see this every morning for the rest of my life. The sound of a chair screeching across the tile floor distracted my thoughts. My head turned toward the sound just fast enough to catch a glimpse of a small figure racing toward me.

"Otousan!" I smiled as my breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened. At her speed Nara was sure to knock Itachi onto the stove top, but her small figure had a different idea. She ran toward me instead, her arms outstretched and her eyes bright. She jumped into my arms and squeezed her arms around my neck tightly. "Stay with us Otousan! Daddy doesn't want you to go and I don't either. Grandpa Iruka already said they would stay if you did. Please?"

I looked into her bright blue eyes and couldn't help but let the grin break across my face. "Of course I'll stay honey, I couldn't be happier anywhere else."

She looked up at me with question in her eyes. "Does that mean I can call you Papa too?" the fear of rejection was obviously gripping the young girl in my arms.

"I'd love that sweetheart." Itachi turned to look at us, his giant smile invisible on his lips but obvious in his eyes. Nara jumped from my arms, ran to Itachi and hugged his legs, then skipped from the room chanting: _I have two daddies! I have two daddies!_

"AHH! MOMMA!" her piercing scream shattered the quiet of the house and sent my body into a rush, along with Itachi, into the living room. We both stopped short as we saw Nara leaning over the catatonic body of her mother lying on the floor near the couch.

"Naruto, call 911 – quickly!" Itachi shouted the order and ran to Ankos' side. I returned to the kitchen and quickly dialed the phone.

* * *

Nara hadn't forgotten her mother in the last nine months since her death, but instead has kept her memory alive. She thankfully didn't become depressed, on the other hand kept her disposition bright and joyous, remembering only the best times they shared. Itachi also took it lightly, attempting to stay positive I'm sure. We didn't have a typical funeral for Anko, Nara wouldn't let us. Instead Nara had us cremate her remains then she took the ashes to the hills and tossed the ashes to the wind. Nara said her mother used to tell her stories of flying and wanted her mama to have everything she'd dreamed of.

Nara and I had taken up the tradition of sitting together on the couch every night after dinner; the only time the house was calm and quiet. She would talk for an hour or two, telling me all about her mother, what growing up was like and what she'd done that day. Then once she'd fallen asleep on my lap Itachi would carry her to her room. Tonight was no different. I sat there with Nara sleeping in my lap and Itachi next to me, his arm around my shoulders, just watching TV. "It's late Hun, we should get her upstairs."

"Yeah, probably," he looked down at his sleeping daughter as he lifted her into his arms. He smiled as he then looked into my tired eyes, "I have her, you stay here until I get back then I'll carry you up to bed." I laughed softly but stayed on the couch, though I did watch him until he was out of my line of sight. A few moments later I heard footsteps behind me.

"I'm moving out." The voice was deep and strained.

I turned to look toward the voice, seeing the tall pale crow that I hadn't seen much in the last few weeks. "Sasuke? Why?" my tired mind refused to believe his words.

There is no need for me here anymore. Now that Anko has passed you only have Nara to worry about and Itachi has that under control. I'm not going far and I'll visit probably, I just don't want to be here anymore."

"But why Sasu?" he'd begun to walk away until I'd spoken my nickname for him.

"Don't call me that Naruto; the time for nicknames is over now. I need to go and that's just how it has to be." His eyes were sad and his words desperate.

"What?" I walked to him, placing my palm against his jaw. I felt him lean in for a split second before he pulled away and looked to the ground. "Sasu, stop it! You're being ridiculous! Is this really about you and me or me and Itachi?" as soon as I referenced our night together a single tear fell from his eye. He looked back into my eyes, a sharp anger filling his face.

"Don't speak of that Naruto. That was then, this is now and I released that dream years ago. That time is over." His eyes dug into me, ripping my heart to pieces.

"Sasu...I-I'm –" W_hat am I supposed to say to this?_

"Just don't..." his voice was soft, defeated but strong. "I'm going, I have to. I can't see this anymore, I've accepted I've lost and can't keep looking at what I can't have." He looked into my eyes and watched my tears fall. "Goodbye Naruto. I – Goodbye."

He turned from me, walking toward the door. My knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the floor in despair. My eyes closed as my face rested on the floor. The last thing I heard before Itachi came to my side was the click of the front door behind Sasuke.

"Goodbye Sasu..."

* * *

Almost done...what else could i possibly put you guys through?


	18. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

"Naruto? What happened? Why are you on the floor?" Itachis' hand was on my back.

"Nothing really," I'd recomposed myself and was only sitting on the floor now. "Sasuke is gone. He said he'd visit eventually but he couldn't stay here any longer." He took my hand, helping me lift myself to my feet and led me to the bedroom.

"So he told you." His eyes held knowing and remorse.

"You knew?" my surprise caught even me off guard.

"He told me this morning and asked me not to tell you until he did."

I nodded, "I should have known this would happen I guess. He's never been happy with us." I laid down slowly, my body welcoming the comfort of the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next few months flew by quickly. I saw Sasuke only twice while Nara saw him nearly every afternoon. My depression had finally completely gone and I seemed to always be happy even without my best friend near. Iruka and Kakashi aren't home much during the day and thankfully their room is on the opposite side of the house so when they are home we don't typically notice. Nara will be seven soon, she's already so beautiful the boys are starting to notice; Itachi is not excited.  
"Naru, phone!" Itachis voice rang up the stairwell. I picked up the wireless extension while I walked to the living room. "Hello?" no one ever called for me here.

"Hello, is this Naruto Uzumaki?"A woman's voice completely surprised me.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Officer Sannin. Sir, did you know a man by the name of Ibiki Morino?"

My eyes widened at the sound of his name, fear gripped my body. "Yes why?

"Sir, His last will and testament was found this morning and in it we were requested to contact you. Mr. Morino was killed last night during an attempted robbery. I am sorry for your loss." The line went dead just as I sat on the couch next to Itachi, his and my fathers' eyes on me.

"Naruto? You look like you've seen a ghost. Who was that?" Irukas' voice broke into my blank mind, his words worried.

"The police." They all looked at me shock evident in all their faces."Ibiki is dead."

* * *

IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE! Let me know what you all think, I do suggest rereading it all the way through since I took so long to complete it. again I's sorry it took forever!


End file.
